No Person Could be Perfect
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: You'd think she's perfect until you found out someone's after her...She was left, until someone approaches her and knows what it feels like to have someone scared of you...Then, the person introduces her to someone who she becomes close with. LJ, full sum
1. Default Chapter

Story title: No person could be perfect

Author's notes:

Okay! Here I am with another HP fic, but, ideas just keep coming through me....I'm really sorry!! Anyway, this fic is not again like my other fics! So, please enjoy!!

Summary:

Lily Evans is a girl who almost had it all, looks, brains, a perfect boyfriend, friends. But then, when her parents die and when everyone finds out she was a target of the new rising dark lord, everyone then turns their backs on her, including her boyfriend.

So Lily entered a new life, a life of darkness, solitude, a life definitely far from bliss. But when she comes across someone in the darkness who could share the same problem with her, a new light came out and she was once again, not as the same before, but definitely improving.

Her new friend introduces her to a few people, in which she never did except to even talk to. Or more, to fall in love with.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything in here...So don't sue me or anything.

>

>

The sun shone brightly upon the face of a red headed girl. As her eyes opened slowly, her emerald orbs could be seen twinkling in beat with the sunlight. The girl stood up and took a brush from her bedside table, and began brushing her dark red hair which seemed to glow. Indeed, this was Lily Evans, a fifth year who have just been made prefect.

Lily Evans stood up and walked straight to the bathroom, bringing in clothes with her. Now, usually, people don't take a bath here in Hogwarts every morning. But according to Lily Evans, it's better to feel refreshed in the morning so you could concentrate on your studies. Some people just didn't believe quotes like these and it remained to be seen.

As Lily shut the door behind her, a girl with black hair and brown eyes woke up. She ruffled her hair and groaned.

_Sometimes, Lily does that on purpose to wake us up! Damn, I hope it's not a Monday today..._

The raven haired girl got up from her bed and unlike Lily, she immediately wore her gray knee-length skirt and her blouse. Then, she put on her robes above it and began brushing her hair. This was Lily's close friend, Arabella Figg.

"Wake up everyone! Monday today! You know what it means? Double Potions!" exclaimed Arabella and she inwardly groaned. All Gryffindor girls dislike Potions. No, rephrase that, Loath Potions. Their teacher, Mr. Gullible (Yep, that's his name), has taken a liking to annoying the Gryffindors.

Arabella was greeted with a pillow. Arabella grunted and threw the pillow to her bed.

"Look Alice, enough okay? Get up!" said Arabella and she pulled Alice by the feet.

Alice groaned and turned to look at Arabella. Her brown hair all over her face and her eyes showing concern.

"Seriously Bella, don't you know it's a Sunday today? So leave us be!" said Alice and she went back to sleeping.

Arabella dropped Alice's feet and shook her head. It was a Sunday today. How could she forget? But, the news that it was a Sunday lingered on her mind a little bit while before she took the message. She then grinned and jumped to her bed, then she went under her comfy covers and took the pillow Alice threw and hugged it.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and out came Lily. She walked over to her bed and rummaged through her trunk, throwing things in and out, making loud banging noises.

Arabella got annoyed and she looked up. She saw Lily wearing casual clothing and she was holding a green notebook.

"Lils? Let us sleep first, kay?" asked Arabella and she threw the pillow she was hugging over her head.

Lily stood up with the green notebook and smiled. She knew that her dorm mates would never wake up if it was a Sunday. But of course, she always has a plan in mind that would never fail her.

She walked to the door and knocked on it, making it seem like someone was knocking from outside. Then, she opened the door and greeted someone she couldn't see.

"Oh! Hi Sirius! What may I do for you?" said Lily jovially to no one in particular.

Immediately, every girl's head shot up, staring widely around the room. All except Alice, who was sleeping peacefully.

Lily sighed. She knew Alice would never wake up for Sirius.

"Oh hi Frank! Alice? Oh no, I think she's still sleeping!" exclaimed Lily and rolled her eyes.

Alice shot up too like the other girls and began fixing her hair. She then looked at the door and only found Lily.

"Lils, that's not funny. I wanna sleep!" whined Arabella.

Lily then smiled and rolled her eyes. She then went out of the room and climbed down the staircase.

Everyone in her dorm followed suit, some laughing at Lily's idea of waking them up. Some even insisted that if she did that again, they would never fall for it.

Oh, but heck, who wouldn't wake up for a guy like Sirius Black? He was one hot guy, with black hair that looked clean and tidy always, his eyes full of mischievous glints, and his smiled that would make any girl weak at the knees.

He was also a part of the infamous marauders. Which included him, James Potter, with jet-black hair that is always sticking up in every directions, dark brown eyes, a lop-sided grin which would make everyone praise him. Both him and James were "womanizers". They would date a girl for a week, then dump them. It was their usual routine.

Then there was Remus Lupin in the Marauders. He was the only one who seemed to have pity. And he was a prefect too. But, even though, he also excelled in his looks. With sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, you could say he looked good, but he always looked tired and weak.

And lastly of the marauders were Peter Pettigrew. He was nothing. He just followed and praised the three around and he didn't even look good. He just has one liking. And that was food.

The marauders, Lily was sort of close to them. Well, just because his boyfriend was Sirius Black. And this was a miracle. Sirius Black has been his boyfriend ever since third year. And she was in fifth year, for crying out loud. You could say they make a great couple.

As Lily reached the common room, she sat down in her favorite armchair and took out the notebook and a quill. This was usually the time when she starts her daily entry on her diary.

Arabella and Alice were going down the staircase, and they caught a glimpse of red hair. Lily.

They ran down and sat on the sofa, then began blabbering about useless stuff. Oh, typical them.

"So Lils, how is it going with Sirius Black?" asked Arabella casually.

Alice grinned at this. She knew that Arabella hated Sirius to the core, but sometimes, she thinks that she loves him. It's confusing.

"Bella! You know you ask that everyday! I know he can be annoying but a person always has two sides you know..." said Lily as she closed the notebook she was writing on.

Arabella sighed and smiled.

"I know I know. I'll just keep my mouth shut. Hey, anyone wanna play tag?" asked Arabella.

Alice and Lily groaned.

"Bella! That game is for kids! Just because Lily taught you that recently, doesn't mean you need to play it!" exclaimed Alice.

Arabella grinned. She then twirled her hair around her finger and began blabbering like crazy.

Lily laughed. This is how it is everyday in the common room, Sunday.

This was just a good start of the day.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Okay, how was it? Was it okay? Bad? Worse? Worst? Please send in your opinions. I know that this is short, but this is only the start. I'll continue the next chap if I know someone wants to read it....Anyways, thanks!


	2. Death

Chapter title: Death

Author's notes:

Hey! Thanks to all reviewers for the first chapter! And here is the second chapter for yours and my enjoyment! Oh, and I'm sorry about the first chapter's mistake! Thanks to **ourlittlesecret7** for reminding me!

Thanks to these reviewers too:

**Emma Barrows- Thanks for reviewing. Anyway, I really can't say that nothing bad will happen this chapter, but thanks anyway!**

**Etcies- Thanks for reviewing!**

**CrEsCeNt Mo0n19****- Yup! That chapter was before Lily's parents were killed. Thanks for the review!**

**Padfoot's Sidekick- Thanks for taking time to review!**

**Dans- girl- 4ever- I think that Arabella is! Anyway, you'll soon know who she'll get close to! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rabbits 9 cats 5 panthers- Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything here, sadly. Okay! Anyone got a cookie? I'm bidding!

>

>

>

>

>

After the girls persuaded Bella not to play tag, the boys came down, each one wearing sad faces.

"Why are you all like Christmas-is-not-coming?" asked Lily, as the boys sat down, looking at each other.

Sirius sat down beside Lily and hugged her from the back. Lily just sat there, looking at the marauders.

"Well...Something happened..." started Sirius but was cut off with a glare from Remus.

Lily eyed the marauders again before standing up.

"Okay then, I'm going to breakfast. Who's coming?" asked Lily and then she went straight to the portrait hole, Arabella and Alice following.

After the girls left, everyone glared at Sirius, who in return, gave them his knee weakening smile. Peter pretended to gag and then went out of the common room to get breakfast.

As soon as Peter left the room, Remus burst.

"I can't believe you Sirius! You almost told her about James's parents!" exclaimed Remus, throwing a pillow at him.

Sirius dodged it and smiled.

"I'm sorry okay. I mean, I just always need to tell her everything." Said Sirius.

"Well, do you think Lily wants to know that my parents died?" asked James, hot from anger.

Sirius cowered back and was all sweaty.

"Sorry! Please forgive me!" said Sirius.

With that, James stomped off and shut door with a loud bang.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Lily's POV:**

I know it. I just know that Sirius is hiding something from me. But, it's okay if I don't know. I mean, I'm not those type of girls who pout and give puppy eyes to their boyfrinds who wants to know something.

But today, he's hiding another thing from me. Whatever happened to our truce about saying everything to each other?

But maybe, what he was about to tell me today was private. But I still want to know the other thing that's been bothering me ever since the past two months.

But hell, maybe I don't want to!

Oh! I'm confused with my thoughts! Wait! We just arrived at the Great Hall! Yay! I'm starving...

The girls took a seat in the Gryffindor table and began dumping food in their plates. No matter how pretty these girls are, for them, diet was just a four letter word.

"Okay then, Lily, I think Sirius is hiding something from you." Said Alice, eating some of her mashed potato.

Arabella was eating at top speed, always dumping more food in her plate.

"O, yuf me the on e as abou to tell yu?" asked Arabella with a mouth full of pudding.

Alice closed her mouth and glared at her.

"Swallow it then talk!" said Alice, then returned to her mashed potato.

Arabella obeyed and then swallowed her pudding. She then glared back at Alice and turned to face me.

"Do you think it's the one he's about to tell you just this morning?" asked Arabella thoughtfully.

I looked down at my plate of food and looked up again, only to see Alice and Arabella bickering about their food. So I wasn't the only one who could notice the change in Sirius for the past two months. Alice also noticed.

But then, what could Sirius be hiding from me except the news today?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**NARRATOR'S POV**

After breakfast, Lily, Arabella and Alice were walking to their first class, charms.

Arabella and Alice were in a fight on which is better, Herbology or Botany.

"I swear! Both of them are the same!" said Lily who was growing tired of their non- stop bickering.

Arabella glared at her and eyed her dangerously.

"No it's not! Herbology is for the magical world and Botany is for the muggle world!" exclaimed Arabella. "And besides, Herbology is a much more interesting subject than Botanius!" she added.

Alice looked shocked and ready to hurt her.

"Ah! How dare you! For your information, it's botany, not botanius! And Botany is certainly more fascinating subject than Herbology!" said Alice loudly.

Lily sighed and pushed the two inside their charms classroom, which was already half- filled.

"Come on guys! Enough, okay? Let's go find a seat!" said Lily and she walked towards a seat, with Arabella and Alice hot in her heels.

The three of them sat down and Lily began opening her book, while Arabella muttered to Alice something that sounded like "I'm not yet through with you".

As Lily began reading their lesson for today (the colorful charm), the marauders entered the room and everyone became quiet because of the unusual sight before them.

James was glaring at Sirius and Sirius seemed to be scowling at James. Something like this doesn't happen very often. Never did the King of Pranks and Master of the Ladies ever fight. This was so unreal.

The next move the two did was more frightening. James went to sit beside Lily and Sirius sat beside another girl.

"Sure! Go ahead and mock my girlfriend!" exclaimed Sirius as he sat beside a girl named Loren.

James gave him a smirk. That smirk only meant that James will be playing along with Sirius.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll just bring her in a broom closet after class so I could snog her brains out!" said James, smirking at Sirius.

Lily turned red because of anger and embarrassment. This is what she'd like to call torture.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After class, both Sirius and James went separate ways and Lily had to go to the owlery to send a message to her parents.

She'd be willing to ask if them if she could stay in Hogwarts for Christmas. She didn't want to go home because of her sister.

Lily took a quill and a parchment and then began writing in the owlery.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Well, it's been fun in Hogwarts this year. Anyway, since Christmas if fast approaching, maybe I could stay in Hogwarts for this holiday. I mean, it would be fun to be in Christmas since I'm a prefect, then maybe I could help organize things for Christmas._

_I hope you would allow me. Anyway, if you will, I'll just send your present by owl. I'm really missing you, well, maybe excluding Petunia. And I'm still the red headed flaming girl for you father. I love you both. Please reply as soon as you receive this, I'll be waiting tonight for it. _

_Love from, _

_Lilykins_

Lily tied the letter to an owl and then let it fly. She watched it until she could not see it anymore, then she went down to continue her classes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By the end of the day, Lily, Alice, Arabella were by the lake, exchanging stories of their childhood.

"Oh yeah! I remember this one time, when I was six and Petunia was nine, I accidentally dropped my apple juice on her school uniform, and she didn't noticed. But, when she went to school, all her schoolmates began laughing their heads off and she came back crying and attempted to chuck my leg off!" said Lily and all of them began laughing.

It was almost sunset. The marauders have split for a while. Remus was hanging out with a few Ravenclaw friends, Peter was nowhere to be seen, James was trying to prank Snape, and Sirius was missing.

It was sure a very odd day. Lily wished it could end so Sirius and James would be partners- in – crime again.

It was already six o' clock and Lily still hasn't received the reply of her parents. She really wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Alice looked at her watch and she shrugged.

"Maybe it's better if we go back inside now. I still have to finish the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow." Said Alice.

All of them nodded and then went up the stairs. Then, Lily glanced at both of them.

"Guys, I need to go to the owlery to wait for something. I'll help you later with your essay." Said Lily then she ran up the marble staircase, with Arabella and Alice looking at her strangely.

When Lily reached the owlery, an owl flew straight to her and she looked confused. This was not the owl Lily sent to her parents.

She took the letter and began reading, dreading what was inside.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are sorry to say that your parents have been murdered by the Dark Lord on the rise. But fortunately, you sister was out so she was saved._

_It has been a terrible tragedy and we hope that their souls may rest in peace. We know you're a strong girl and can make it._

_It is our duty to warn you that you are a sole target of the Dark Lord. Your headmaster has been informed. Please do take care._

_From:_

_The Minister of Magic_

Lily's eyes began swelling with tears. Her parents, dead? She? A sole target of Lord Voldemort?

Lily fell down and began crying. She felt terrible. She didn't even want to go home for Christmas! How heartless could she be?

Lily felt that it was her fault her parents were killed. Just because she became a witch! No, scratch that, a freak.

She needed comfort. Alice and Arabella wouldn't help that much. She needed someone special. She needed Sirius.

Lily stood up and ran towards the room of requirement. She knew that whenever he has a problem, that's where he goes.

_I hate myself! If I hadn't been a witch, my parents could have been spared! They could have been spared!_

As Lily reached the room of requirement, she opened the door to find a large room with scented candles and a bed in the middle.

There in the bed, she saw Sirius under the covers with a girl with blonde hair. It was Loren, the girl in their charms class.

Lily looked shocked. She dropped the paper she was holding and tears began flowing down more.

_Sirius? Cheating on me? My parents? Dead? Me? A target of Voldemort?_

It was all too much. Lily only knew one thing she could do. She walked towards Sirius and the girl.

"Look Lily! It's not what it looks like!" said Sirius as he tried to hide the girl.

Lily stood in front of him and she took the necklace Sirius has given her and threw it with all her strength.

Then, she ran out of them room, hopes of having someone comfort her all gone.

Loren looked at the paper Lily threw curiously and then she stood up from the bed, then went to read the paper. Her eyes grew wide as she read what was inside it.

Sirius noticed Loren gone and then looked around, only to see Loren reading something.

"What's that?" he asked.

Loren shook her head and then went back to the bed.

"It was nothing." Said Loren, smiling. She knew things that could ruin Lily Evan's reputation.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

How was it? Worse than before? Anyway, please review! I love all of them and even flames! Thanks!


	3. Memories and Secrets

Chapter title:

Author's notes:

I updated to tell you I'm not abandoning you guys! I will keep writing as long as I find time....Thanks for you patience!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be writing my next book, right?

>

>

>

>

Her hair flew behind her back, revealing her tear-stained face. Her green eyes weren't green anymore, but forest greenish with hints of brown. Her puffy red eyes seemed to have this effect on her.

Lily sat at a large rock near the lake, staring at the dark blue sky sprinkled with stars.

She remembered when she was a little girl, she and her father used to count the stars, waiting for her mother to come out and give them hot chocolate.

_Flashback:_

"_Daddy, how come there are so many stars?" asked six year old Lily Evans at her father who was sitting beside her in their balcony._

"_It was said that there are so many stars so each person could name their star." Said Mr. Evans._

"_There are about a zillion people! The stars wouldn't be enough because it would just probably be a million or so." Said Lily, smiling._

"_I think there are a gazillion stars there, not a million. Come on, let's count it and when you find the perfect star, you could name it." Said her father and they both looked up and began counting._

_After a while, Mrs.Evans emerged from the balcony door, carrying two cups of hot chocolate._

_She laid them down and joined Lily and her husband. Suddenly, Lily's eyes widened._

"_Daddy! I think I found a star that would fit me! Look!" she said excitedly as she pointed at a star different from the others. It was a reddish color with hints of blue and green. But what amazed Lily the most was that it was the only star who seemed to stand out._

_End Of Flashback:_

Lily's tears came down and she looked up at the sky again. Then, she saw it, her star. The Lily star. It was still like the last time she saw it with her father. She smiled and remembered all her good memories with it.

Lily looked at the lake and tears started to fall down too. But this was not because of her parents, It was because of Sirius. She remembered that she and Sirius met here in the lake.

_Flashback:_

_Thirteen year old Lily Evans sat near the lake, reading her favorite muggle book. She flipped her long red hair and smiled at the sun._

_It was certainly a beautiful day today. The sun shone brightly, the sound of children playing really meshed well together with the environment and the lake was so tempting that she could jump in it if she couldn't control herself._

_Lily stood up and went near the lake, taking in the beautiful scenery. Just then, she heard a voice that made her alert._

"_Hey! Watch out!" said a male voice and Lily looked around, to see two boys playing what seemed like a plastic platter._

_The platter aimed for her and she ducked in time, but she lost her balance. She fell into the lake and felt very cold._

_The boy who shouted ran towards her to help her. He lent her a hand and as she pulled, she lost her balance again and this time, she fell with the boy._

_They both laughed and looked at each other. As she stared at the boy's darkish brown eyes, she knew she wouldn't forget those._

_The boy stretched out his hand._

"_I'm Sirius Black. I'm really sorry for what happened." Said the boy named Sirius._

"_I'm Li-Lily Evans. It's really no problem." She replied, though she was kind of shy._

_Sirius pulled himself up and Lily and Sirius bid his goodbye, leaving Lily._

_After that day, Lily knew she wouldn't like another boy than Sirius._

_End Of Flashback_

More tears fell and Lily knew that this place was holding too many memories. She cautiously stood up and stared at the castle. She really didn't want to go back and endure Alice's advice and Arabella's comments, but it was better than reliving her memories.

She walked towards the castle and went straight to Gryffindor Tower. As she entered, a few people noticed her face and questions ran in her mind. She passed the middle of the common room, only to see none other than the marauders.

Lily just walked faster, but Sirius saw her.

"Lily! Look, I'm sorry about-

But he didn't get to finish since Arabella slapped him with all his might. Lily looked shocked and stared at Arabella.

"How dare you even try to talk to Lily! She broke it off with you so leave her alone! Go ahead and stay with that Loren of yours!" screamed Arabella and she chucked anything she could find at Sirius, which was unluckily, a vase.

Sirius got hit in the arm and he winced. He glanced up to see Lily sobbing and Arabella comforting her, with Alice trying to get her inside the dorm.

Everyone at the common room began talking about what had happened.

"Okay, everyone clear off, now! Marauder meeting!" said James and everyone obeyed.

Sirius sat down and covered his bleeding arm with a piece of clothing.

When everyone was gone, Remus turned to look at him.

"What was that about, Padfoot?" he asked, glaring at him. It was obvious Sirius did something not pleasing at all.

"The truth?" asked Sirius impatiently as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Everyone nodded and he sighed. This wasn't easy to explain and he knew it. But sooner or later, they would find out. Better now or never.

**GIRL'S DORM**

"Lils! He is such a bastard, how could you let him do this to you?" asked Arabella angrily after Lily has just finished telling them her three problems with great difficulty.

Lily buried her head in her pillow deeper. It was hard to tell them what happened. It just brought her to more tears. But she knew telling them would lift some weight from her.

Alice comforted her and assured her.

"Lils, I know your parents are a very great loss, and I'm not telling you to forget about them. But always remember, we're always her for you no matter what."

Lily sobbed but did not look at them.

"Lily, remember, my mother died too, and I had a hard time recovering. But I know you won't because you are a strong willed lady. I'm weak." Said Arabella sadly.

Lily still did not look at them but her sobs died a little. The two knew they were getting somewhere.

"Just remember Lils, whatever happens, don't let yourself be hurt again with a boy. Remember, nothing is worth fighting for if you're fighting for a boy." Said Alice as she patted Lily's back.

"Lils, we know you really miss them, but remember, you still have to take care of yourself. Imagine how unhappy they would be to see their little witch suffering." Said Arabella.

At this, Lily finally looked up and hugged both of them.

"Tha-Thank you so much guys..."

**NEXT MORNING**

"Guys? Why is everyone giving me weird looks?" asked Lily as a group of Hufflepuff girls passed her.

Alice and Arabella looked worriedly at her. After the death, it wouldn't be fair for her to suffer like this.

As they entered the great hall, the chattering died down and all of them sent glances towards Lily.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down. She didn't want to know whatever happened on why everyone is looking at her.

As the three of them took a seat, Loren with a group of friends. She smirked down at Lily, who looked confused.

Loren walked down to Sirius and began kissing him. Lily grew red and she turned to her food absently.

Loren walked back to Lily, now smiling broadly than ever.

"So, Lily. I've heard, you're a sole target of the Dark Lord, right? Oh my, everyone close to you might die and suffer! That's probably why Sirius broke up with you, freak!" shesaid loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lily looked up, shocked to speak, and found that Loren was smiling along with her friends, and all of the students in the great hall were too scared to even look at her. The gryffindors sitting close to her moved away and shivered.

Lily began to feel tears brim her eyes. Now, all of the students will stay away from her for sure. After the death of her parents, she receives this?

"IF you think I will have pity because your no use parents died, I won't! Either will all of them!" said Loren and she glared at her.

Usually, Lily would have slapped Loren. But, she couldn't.

She stood up and ran away from the great hall.

"Lily!"

>

>

>

>

>

>

Okay then, sorry for that small cliffy. Anyway, who was the one who called her after she ran away? Why is Loren such an evil toad? Find out in the next chap!


End file.
